1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an input device and to a mobile communication having the same, and more particularly, to an input device having two input units and a mobile communication device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a mobile communication device includes a mobile phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), and a mobile PC, and may be an advanced communication appliance that can perform various computer works through a network connection as well as wireless communication independent of location.
Nowadays, the mobile communication device has various additional functions such as the capability to perform an Internet search, play a game, and send/receive E-mail in addition to a communication function for transferring a voice. Accordingly, the mobile communication device has a navigation key that functions as a direction key for enabling a user to easily use various additional functions.
However, in order to move a curser to a desired position using a conventional button type navigation key, the user is required to perform many repeated operations, and it is inconvenient to use the conventional button type navigation key in an Internet mode and a game mode, which requires quick and minute direction control.